I felt hope
by Megan Whitock
Summary: All the hidden moments between Jasper and Alice, all the good and bad times. A Jalice oneshot collection. *Chapter 1* "I love you." I whispered into his shoulder. This is where I wanted to be forever.
1. I'll always protect you

I was disappointed. I didn't care if he sensed it or not. I freely let that emotion flow out, hoping that he would feel it more and more. It was my way of showing my frustration. The first chance I got to actually fight and see what it was like to be strong actually presented itself, but I'm protected the whole time, not to my enjoyment. I didn't need to be protected, especially to the cost of him getting hurt. He could've gotten killed.

I didn't get it, the night started out by Jasper promising me that I could fight and that he wouldn't interfere. The newborns had entered the field running at full force, almost missing the fact that we were doing the same. They all looked wild. The fight went well at the beginning for my family. However, the first newborn I aimed for lunged at me. I slipped into a vision that would tell me what to do and what move to make. I've done this before and the future told me my move would've worked. But out of nowhere, Jasper attacked the newborn tearing the newborn's arms off, but getting himself hurt in the process. He killed him from there and but the worst part, Jasper got bit. He got hurt.

I let out a slight whimper just at that thought. Nothing would be worse or ever will be worse than him getting hurt. I inhaled sharply, breathing in the scents around me. The room aroma, the flower petals on the table…

I rolled over to my back from my side and stared at the beige ceiling lost in thought. He was avoiding me, for his own sake. I sighed and let my feeling grow a little calmer. The door opened and I ignored it. I continued staring at the ceiling, it was weird like this, we hardly ever got into fights and when we did, it was short. But this time was different. He could've gotten himself killed, protecting me as well. He got hurt, for me. I don't know if I could ever let this one go.

He stood in the doorway for a solid three minutes before moving, as if to say _can I come in? _He walked to the bathroom to the right of the doorway and he started to run the sink water. It stopped and all of a sudden he was at the bathroom doorway. "Alice, before you start, I need to ask, what was I supposed to do? Let you get hurt? Let you get bitten? Killed? Just tell me because I don't understand why you're mad at me."

"I wasn't going to get hurt" I protested, sitting up. "I was perfectly fine. You know that is the way I do my battle strategy. I see what move they are going to do next."

"That's not what I saw. He was too quick. He would have attacked you while you had your vision. I saw it." He argued, now standing in the middle of the room.

"Well, I saw it. The actual outcome and I was going to be fine. I could've killed that one. You promised you wouldn't interfere!" I groaned. "You didn't have to save me." I mumbled.

"Of course, I didn't have to. But I wanted to. Do you know what would've happened if you got hurt? Or killed at that matter?" he yelled now very serious. "I would not be able to live with myself. If you got killed then I wouldn't want to live anymore. Because, Alice, you're my life!" He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands resting his elbows on his knees. "I'm not sorry for anything. I refuse to apologize for protecting my wife, even if it did cause me pain. I don't care." He groaned.

"Jasper, I wouldn't care if you saved me, any other day. But you got hurt." I said a little less aggressive. "You got hurt. For me. You can't get hurt for me. That's not how it goes. Think of it in my point of view. What if I got bitten, saving you…what if I died saving you?" I said quietly trying to prove my point. I placed my face in my hands.

He was quiet for a moment and looked at me, "I would never let that happen." He quietly said.

"But what if I did…Jasper, that's how I feel right now. That could've happened. You aren't allowed to get hurt, for my sake." I whispered, loud enough so he could hear me. It was silent for moment, neither of us obviously proving their point. Then I sighed, now serene, "Jazz…I'm sorry I'm being so hard on you." I shook my head. "I just…I can't imagine losing you…" I said, letting out a whimper. If I was human, I'd be tearing up.

He stood up quickly moving towards where I was sitting on the bed, swiftly wrapping his arms around me. I circled my arms around his neck and held him tightly, like if I were to lose him any second. I buried my face in the base of his neck.

We sat like this for a while, letting myself calm down. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" I apologized for being such a pain. He furrowed his brows, confused why I was apologizing.

"Alice, you have nothing to be sorry for. If anything, I'm sorry. I wish you didn't have to go through this." He sighed burying his face in my hair smelling in the sweet scent. I wish so much that he didn't have to get hurt. He already has so many scars from his past that he regrets. That bite should've been for me…

"Alice, don't worry about me. I'm fine." He glanced at his arm. "It's not even that bad."

I pulled back his sleeve to see the bite. It was the freshest bite that he had now. It looked like it hurt. I shook my head. "Oh baby…" I murmured quiet enough so he could barely hear, "there's no way this doesn't hurt. You can't tell me that it doesn't." He shook his head saying _no. _"Then would it hurt if I did this?" I nudged it with some force but not enough to be too hurtful. He flinched. "Liar," I mumbled.

"This should've been mine…" I trailed off.

"No. This shouldn't have been yours. I would never let that happen to you, not when I could stop it." He said, firmly into my hair. After a few minutes he spoke, "Alice, you really don't need to worry about me. I've had plenty of these before. It's no different now." He sighed.

"Of course, Jazz, it is different now!" I cried. "You can't get hurt! Not for me. Not at all." I said exhausted over how many times we argued over this.

"Alice. Please, I'll. Be. Fine." He specified each word. "Trust me." He murmured close to my face.

"I do trust you. More than anyone," I whispered, genuinely. "But-"I protested, trying to prove my point, before he cut me off. He grabbed the sides of my face with each of his hands and gently but passionately kissed me.

After I decided he won, he pulled back. "Hey, look at the positives. We won. Everyone's safe."

I grinned. We were lucky. Even though we knew it would be a fairly easy fight. Thanks to our great training and the wolves. "You're absolutely right," I said happily.

He grinned, nodding. He moved his arm from around me and ran his fingers over his new scar. I watched his face. Besides, when he flinched slightly as he touched it, the corner of his mouth turned up. "This is the only scar that I love. The only one that's worth something," he murmured. I looked down and grabbed his hand. I leaned down to kiss his arm.

"I love you." I whispered into his shoulder. He tightly embraced me. This is where I wanted to be forever.

**Hey everyone! It's summertime so I have tons of time to write. Finally! After a long year of hardly any writing. So this story is all Jalice because that is my favorite couple. So cute! I actually wanted to write this scene for a while now. This whole story is going to be a lot of oneshots. Some will be longer and some will be short, but I'll do my best to upload in a reasonable amount of time. Please leave suggestions on what I should write next, if you want a particular scene. I'm warning everyone though. I stick pretty close to the book :D **

**Please, please, please review!**


	2. Forever

She lingered at the doorway leading to the back patio with her arms crossed. I could feel her emotions and they weren't exactly clear. It was a mix. She had feeling and acting like this for a while. She tried her best to cover it up and it was hard on me. I hated seeing her like this. It was my job to make her happy, and I felt like I was failing. What hurt the most was though, that I didn't know what she was thinking and what was wrong.

I turned my eyes to her and studied her face. It was blank, not like in one of her visions blank, but just a lost in thought blank. She was looking to the middle of the room where most of our family was with the exception of Carlisle and Esme, who were at a hospital staff party. Nessie was centered in the middle of the room, content to be the center of attention. She was arguing lightly with Emmet. Earlier, Emmet and I were wrestling and somehow he managed to get inside the house and break a one of Esme's most expensive vases. Nessie happened to see what happened and she laughed, and threatened Emmet that she'd tell Esme. I chuckled lightly to myself thinking about earlier.

I grabbed his wrist, flipping him and slamming him to the ground. He quickly recoiled and swung his arm around almost hitting my stomach. I grabbed his arm before slamming into the ground. We wrestled like we always did when all the women were gone. Most the time they didn't approve, especially Esme.

They were off hunting for the day, in the southeast part of Washington. It had been six months after the Volturi's visit and their confrontation about Nessie. It was now June and so it was pretty warm out, considering Forks. June and July were the two months out of the year in Forks where it was the sunniest, which meant we needed to stay more around at the house. It had been a lot livelier this summer than the summers before we had Nessie. It was actually very refreshing to have her around. Of course, Edward, Bella and Nessie lived in the cottage in the woods, but a lot of the time, Nessie was either at our house or at the reservation with Jacob and the pack, who always was now at our house, with Nessie, ever since Jacob imprinted on her, he is hardly ever without her.

We'd been wrestling for five hours which seemed a lot longer; it was now just about evening. The girls would be back probably in an hour just when the sun was setting. I wouldn't want to be caught tearing up the back yard which we were trying very hard not to do.

I was just about to send Emmet into a tree when he stopped suddenly, "wait."

I raised my eyebrows, stopping like him, "What?"

He laughed and ran off into the house before I could stop him. _I can't believe I fell for that._ I flew into the house after him and jumped out of the way just as he was lunging at me. He wasn't expecting my sudden jump to the side and he flew into a small table Esme had by the wall, holding one of her most expensive and rare vases. I stepped back. _Uh oh. _I thought. Emmet cursed slightly under his breath and backed up.

There was suddenly a small laugh from the doorway. I held my breath and turned suddenly to the person.

It was Nessie looking like she had just seen a ghost, "Ooh, Uncle Emmet, I'm telling." She laughed and ran off.

Emmet chased after her, "Wait Nessie!" I laughed at this and ran up to the room to clean up so I didn't get in trouble as well. He was always the one to get into the trouble.

Now Emmet was sitting on the floor with Nessie, still upset with her, considering his punishment. Not only did he have to pay for another vase, but he had to clean up the mess, and no fighting for a while. I assumed Nessie somehow told Esme because Esme came home practically dragging Emmet through the door, extremely furious and even more mad when she saw the shattered vase.

"Uncle-Em-met!" Nessie squeaked, attempting to yell as Emmet tickled her. He laughed as she attempted to stop him, "I'll bite you!" I laughed from where I was seated on the couch and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, fine," he said holding his hands up, "I'll stop. But you're gonna get it for telling on me. I didn't do anything to you." She rolled her eyes at him, which turned into a glare. We all laughed as we watched them argue, which wasn't a rare thing.

"She's just like me, huh, Emmet." Rosalie said grinning.

He smiled at her, "Yea, 'cept she's worse!" They both stuck their tongues out at each other.

This was amusing. I looked around the room. Edward and Bella weren't here anymore, they must've left in the midst of all this. I looked at the doorway where Alice was standing a few minutes earlier, which was empty now. I pulled my brows together, stood and walked to the door, careful not to catch the attention of the others who were very content. I looked out onto the back deck. It was getting dark but not quite all the way night yet. It was probably seventy five degrees out, which was very warm for Forks, especially at night. I looked at the sky. There were scattered clouds, but still sun, which made my skin shine slightly.

I stood looking at the sky and then moved my eyes to Alice, who was sitting on the side of the pool with her feet in the water, also looking up at the sky.

I walked over to her and she looked up.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," I replied taking off my shoes. I sat down next to her and put my feet in the water as well. It was quiet for a moment.

"So, did Emmet get Nessie back?" she asked grinning.

"Well, not really." I sighed, shaking my head, "he let this one go I think," then laughing, then turned to her. "Is anything wrong?" I finally asked.

She looked at me and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. "They're lucky." She whispered. I turned my head confused. "Edward and Bella." She confirmed, noticing my confusion.

"Why?" I asked.

Before she answered, she moved so her head was resting on my shoulder. "They had Nessie." _Oh. _I was shocked. I wasn't expecting something like this. I didn't know she wanted this. Everyone knew Rosalie would give anything for a baby, because she was very vocal about it, same with Esme, but Alice? I guess we never discussed this. I frowned slightly.

"Alice, I didn't…I'm sorry." I said instinctively.

"Sorry…why?" she said confused. "You have absolutely nothing wrong." She ran her hand through my hair. "I just wish that somehow, we could have a family."

"I wish we could too. I really do." I sighed. "If there was a way…" I trailed off.

She nodded and we were quiet for a while. "His name would be Garrett." She finally said.

I smirked, amused. "Why a _him_?"

"Hmm. Just because." She grinned. "He would be blonde and longish hair. And if he was a human he'd have brown eyes. He would be pretty tall and…" she mused. She stopped when I started chuckling.

"This sounds more like my twin than my son." I noted. "Wouldn't he look just a little like you?"

"Fine." She pouted, "He would have brown hair. And if he was human, he'd have green eyes. And then gold eyes of course if he was a vampire. And he'd be a little shorter than you." She smiled taking my hand and playing with it.

Then little more serious, "I'm sorry, though. I can't give you that chance." She mumbled. _Why was she even thinking this way? She shouldn't be sorry. I'm the one that should be sorry. _

"Alice, please. Please don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. Why would you apologize when it's out of your control?"

"Well, you could always have that chance, there's lots of girls out th-," She said quietly before I cut her off.

"Alice!" I stated, mostly to stop her sentence. "Why would you even think….even imagine that? I would never, ever leave you. Don't you know that? After all these years, haven't I managed to come across from you that I would never leave you? That all I want is to spend forever with you, because you're the only reason I'm probably alive. I don't even want to think about any other girls besides you. Don't. Be. Sorry. I would rather have you. Trust me. I don't regret anything. Of course it would be nice to have a family of our own. But you're all I need to live…" I trailed on, grabbing her hand, which she was still playing with.

"Jasper" she said lifting her head from my shoulder. "Jasper!" She put her hands on my face. "Okay! I get it. I really do. Thank you." She whispered leaning in to put her forehead on mine. "Thank you," she said again, "this family is all that I need. You and Carlisle, Esme, all of them." She leaned into kiss me. I kissed her back when she touched my lips.

"You know." I said after a few seconds. "I think we are pretty lucky to even have a niece. I didn't even think we'd have that."

"Your right, I love Nessie. She loves you, too." She smiled.

I grinned. "Well, are you alright now? I mean, I don't want you regretting this all the time." _Nothing would hurt me more._

"Yeah. I guess so." She nodded. "Well, it's a nice night. How about a swim?" She suddenly lit up, pulling off her jacket and slipping into the side of the pool. Before I could blink, she already swam across the pool.

I jumped into the pool and swam to her side just as fast as she had gotten over there. She swam away as I reached her side.

"Wait! That wasn't fair," I gasped as she reached the surface.

"I never said I was gonna be fair." She smirked. I stared at her for a second debating her next move. Before she could move, I lunged forward and grabbed her around the waist.

She squinted her eyes. "Now _that _wasn't fair."

"I never said I play fair, darlin'. How do you think Emmet smashed into that vase today? I didn't move in front of it for nothing," I grinned.

She started laughing, as I pulled her under the water and brought my lips to hers.

**So there you go. I really wanted to write about Nessie and I love Emmet so I added some of him in it. This was another serious chapter, next one I write will be more light and cute :) Thank you all reviewers! Comments make my day and I would never update without em :D (Hint, Hint) Oh and btw, I don't really know if the cullen's have a pool, I just though it would be really cool and maybe will show up in another chapter :), but in New moon the movie, there was a pool outside the house. **

**Well that's all. XD Review! **


End file.
